How to lose a guy in 10 days
by afairysoared
Summary: Oikawa works for Composure magazine and has to write an article on losing a guy in 10 days. Kuroo, on the other hand, is a player makes a bet that he can make a guy fall in love with him in 10 days. These two people meet soon after the bet is made. Based off the movie 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' Oikawa X Kuroo Rated T for language and slightly sexual activities.


"And only then, did the people of Tajikistan know the true and lasting peace…" Oikawa Tooru thought to himself. "right, that sounds good." He smiled and typed it down.

"IWA-CHAN!" he hollered out. "Come look at this!"

His cubicle neighbor looked at him then at his document before sighing and reading the word document Oikawa was pointing at. "It's really good. But lets be serious here, it's never going to appear in Composure magazine."

OIkawa sighed. "I know. It's just that I worked so hard in grad school to become a journalist, not to become the gay how-to guy who writes cool columns about hair products and parties and sex. I want to write about things that matter, like politics and environment and stuff." he pouted.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with a rare sense of pity in his eyes. "I know. Just keep working hard and I'm sure that a chance will come up for you where you'll definitely get to write about things that you want and not things that this company forces you to do." When Oikawa didn't even perk up slightly at Iawizumi's words, Iwa sighed and added "I have something that will cheer you up. Remember the volleyball tickets I got for the Japanese national team against the Korean national team? Well, turns out my wife is busy on the day and now I don't have anyone to go with. So, what d'you say? Wanna accompany me to the match?"

In that moment, Iwaizumi swore that Oikawa illuminated bright rays of light due to how much he was beaming.

"ok stop. Before I kick you."

"Hah? Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that. It's gross. Don't make me hit you. You know I will."

"I'm just so… SO HAPPY!" Oikawa squealed before glomping said person.

A thud was heard as well as a cry throughout the whole office floor.

Tsukishima stuck his head into the cubicle and promptly said "Staff meeting in 20 minutes. Don't be late. Also, I like the new look you're wearing on your face, Oikawa. What is it, the color of rejection?" He then left without another glance.

"Ugh. What a smug bastard."

"I agree with him though. That bruise suits your face very well."

"IWA-CHAN! IS THERE ACTAULLY A BRUISE?! THIS FACE EARNS ME MONEY!"

Another thud was heard.

"Idiot! Your face doesn't earn you money, your writing does. By the way, have you seen Kageyama yet?"

"Pfffttt. He's probably still sulking."

A glare from Iwaizumi made him stop.

"Geez. Ok, ok. I'll go get him." Oikawa sighed as he stood up and strode out the office, grabbing some chocolates from the reception.

"Make sure you won't be late!" Iwaizumi shouted after him.

\- Meanwhile on a crowded street -

A motorbike glided through cars in traffic, easily avoiding one after another as the driver made his way to the tall building otherwise known as Nekoma advertising agency. The motorbike stopped at the curb and the man got off, pulling off his helmet and showing off a head of unruly bed hair that defied the laws of physics. Just as he walked up the stairs and towards the entrance of the agency, two other women walked out, one beautiful and elegant and another short and cute.

"Good morning, Kuroo-San!' the shorter one chirped while the taller one nodded at him with a smile. "Hurry, Shimizu-san, we need to get to the meeting with Daichi-san form Composure magazine soon, and with the traffic, it might take an hour."

"Morning, Yachi, Shimizu." Kuroo nodded and gave them his signature smirk that made women swoon before walking into the building.

He made his way into his office.

"Oho ho ho?"

"Oho ho ho!"

"Please stop."

"I agree with Akaashi. Please stop."

"Bokuro! My man! What have you been up to?"

"Not an orgy, can't say the same to you though." Bokuro winked at Kuroo.

"Can't say you're wrong."

"Ok." Akaashi quick says, changing the topic, "rumors going round that Yamamoto gave someone the ok to represent Delauers."

"What?! That would be me then. Since I was the one who brought attention to the Delauers case in the first place."

"Well. I'm not telling him."

Kuroo's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Don't tell me what, Bokuto?"

"Don't look at me owlhead, I'm not doing it."

"You too, Akaashi? What are you guys not telling me?"

"Fine. I'll do it." Kenma sighs, "Yamamoto gave it to the girls."

"… what?"

"You heard me. He gave it to the girls, Yachi and Shimizu."

"No way!"

"Yea. You know he has it bad for Shimizu."

"But that's my company! That's my baby!"

"You know what?" Kenma said again "I don't know what you're going to do with this information but Yamamoto is taking them out for drinks tonight at 7:30 at Shutoku's to talk about the deal."

"I love you, Kenma! You're the only one I can count on!" Kuroo shouted and smacked Kenma affectionately on the shoulder, receiving a little "ow". "Gents, I am announcing this beforehand, I am going to go see Yamamoto and he will give me this company. Since I was the one who brought it to his attention in the first place."

\- At an apartment, about 5 mins from Composure magazine -

"Open up, Tobio-chan!"

The door slammed open, revealing a disheveled Kageyama with and air of depression around him.

"What do you want?" He muttered darkly.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." Oikawa remarked sarcastically. "Ok. Get dressed. Staff meeting. 15 minutes. Let's go. I brought you chocolates."

"I'm not going."

"What? This isn't the time to be sulking around, Tobio-chan, we really need to get going or Daichi's going to have our heads."

"… Why does this always happen to me…"

Oikawa turned to look at the man standing barefoot and sulking in the middle of an apartment in need to cleaning ASAP. It looked like he hasn't cleaned it in days. He sighed. He was going to have to take a different approach this time.

"Come on. Sun's out. Get up. I'm not gonna let you lose your job on top of everything else." Oikawa picked through his closet. "Look at this nice shirt, it will really bring out your eyes. Can't let you look down on the first day back, now can we?" He smiled kindly at Kageyama. Damn it. This punk owes him. "Come on. Let's go. I'm not leaving without you. Just so you know, if you lose your job, you'll make me lose mine and we'll have to stay together forever and you'll have to put up with me for everyday of your life."

Kageyama slowly put on the clothes picked by Oikawa and stood up, grabbing some chocolates from his table.

Oikawa smiled. "There you go. Come on. We're late."

\- On the lift -

"You what?!"

"I left him like 20 messages."

"No, no, no! Tobio-chan! No wonder he ran. You don't do that. It creeps people o- OUCH. IWA-CHAN!"

"What he's trying to say is, Kageyama, that leaving 20 messages for a person that just told you that you were way too possessive might have been creepy and may have scared him more than he was originally."

"I don't get it. Why? I just wanted to tell him that I was sorry and that I still loved him."

Oikawa choked on air.

"WHAT?! TOBIO-CHAN! DID YOU TELL HIM YOU LOVED HIM?"

"Of course I did."

"WHEN?"

"Like, 3 days ago."

"THAT MEANS THAT WAS LIKE, WHAT, ON THE FOURTH DAY?!"

"Yeah."

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? It was what I was feeling at the time."

"OF COURSE YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT. THE GUY BARELY KNOWS YO- OUCH. IWA-CHAN! WHY AGAIN?"

"What he's trying to say, Kageyama, is that maybe it was too early in the relationship for you to tell Shrimpy-"

"His name is Hinata."

"Right, my bad, Hinata that you loved him. It tends to scare people off."

Kageyama looked down dejectedly. "Are you sure it isn't just me? People always tell me that I'm way too intense… Maybe that's why… I mean, look at Oikawa-san for example, he can get any guy that he wants. I bet if he did what I did in a relationship, the guy will still be eating out of his hand and saying thank you."

"Hmmm…." Oikawa seemed to be agreeing with Kageyama. Akaashi kicks him and gives him a look. "I mean, that's not true. If I did the stuff you did in relationships, they'd leave me as well."

The lift dinged and they walked out of the lift and into the meeting room.

"Ok guys. Take a seat. We need to begin right away. I have another meeting after this." Daichi announced "Yamaguchi, let's start with you."

"Ok, well the BOTOX for beginners piece is done. The end is result is quite…. terrifying." Upon seeing his boss's face he quickly adds "but surprisingly upbeat."

"Ok… good. Kageyama, what about your piece?"

"Um… well, I've been a bit busy over the weekend and couldn't get much done…"

Daichi rose his eyebrow.

"He got dumped." Oikawa helpfully put in.

"Ah. Ok. My condolences. Then write a piece on that. Now, Iwaizumi wh-"

"Um… if it's ok with you, can I not? This is a personal issue and I wouldn't like to share it out to the world."

Daichi sighed. "Kageyama, we are professionals here. But I guess if you don't want to write about it then… who wants to write Kageyama's break up story for him?"

Tsukishima quickly rose his hand up, smirking all the way. Kageyama paled quickly and looked down, chewing on his lip. Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama then at Oikawa, giving him a pointed look. Oikawa pretended not to see, instead looking down at his lap and whistling. Iwaizumi kicked him and glared. Oikawa sighed.

"I'll do it."

"Hm? Oikawa? Don't you already have something that you're doing for your how-to column?

Oikawa thought back to his piece on Tajikistan and Iwaizumi's words from earlier and sighed. This brat owes him big.

"No, not really." He looked at Kageyama biting his lip and said "I was thinking that I could write a how-to referencing everything Kageyama did wrong in the relationship and apply it to a relationship myself and then write about it."

"Hm… I like the idea. How about… How to lose a guy in 10 days?"

"10? Why 10?"

"Because the magazine goes to press in 11 days. I expect it to be finished and on my desk by then."

"Um… ok."

"Good. Find a guy today and get started on this project. I'm looking forward to how this will play out. Now, Iwaizumi, how is the…"

Oikawa drowned out all noises and focused on his thoughts. 10 days? Is it really possible to start a relationship with a guy and then scare him away within 10 days? He looked at Kageyama, who was staring at him with wide eyes. _What?_ he mouthed at him. Kageyama smiled and mouthed back quite bashfully _thank you._ Oikawa cringed. He really needed to work on a smile.

\- 15 mins later -

"Ah! You must be Shimizu and Yachi, working for Nekoma advertising agency. I am Daichi. These are my colleagues, Kageyama, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa is working on something quite interesting now, how to lose a guy in 10 days."

"Ah! I've read your column. Can I ask, what is this one going to be about?"

"Oh it's goi-"

"He's going to find a guy tonight and do everything wrong in a relationship for 10 days, ending with the guy being scared away." Daichi said in a matter of fact voice, cutting off Oikawa.

"That sounds needlessly vicious." Yachi said timidly.

"Well, can't wait to read about your lucky guy." Shimizu said, giving Oikawa a small smile.

"Of course, of course." Oikawa replied easily, even though his stomach was flipping on the inside.

"Now if you'll excuse us gentlemen. Ladies, I believe there is something that we must discuss? This way please."

\- Later that night -

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Calm down Oikawa."

"It's too cruel!"

"What are you talking about? You used to be so mean to me!"

"Shut your face, brat! I'm doing this for you!"

"Ok. Listen to me, Oikawa. It's just 10 days. You can do this. I believe you can."

Oikawa took a deep breath and stared into Iawizumi's eyes. "Ok. You're right. I can do this. I'm Oikawa Tooru after all. I can do anything."

Iwaizumi sighed. "Not what I meant but ok. Let's do this." He said as they walked through the door of Shutoku's.

\- In Shutoku's -

"Kuroo?! What are you doing here?" Yachi asked in surprise.

"I'm here for the meeting, obviously."

"But you weren't invited." Shimizu said.

"Yea. But I should have been. I mean, it was my tip that Delauers were looking for an advertising agency."

"Yes it was, but I had to think in terms of who was more suited for the job. And I decided on these ladies."

"Oh please, Yamamoto. We know it's just cause you're in love with Shimizu here."

"Or maybe it's because we are much more suited for selling jewellery to women, Kuroo." Shimizu said, voice low and challenging.

"Ah, but you see, I can sell things to women easier. They fall for my charm."

"That has nothing to do with this. I hardly think that you understand women at all."

"Ah. But you see, the diamond industry is actually targeted at men, sending the message that the women needs the man to buy her the rock. Now, I'm not saying this to be sexist, but a fact's a fact."

"Well, it did sound sexist. And I don't think you could do it. A diamond is bought for love, and I don't think you've been with a person for more than how long a one night stand usually lasts." Shimizu retorted back.

"You see, again, I say that women actually fall for my charm, so no problem making her fall in love with me."

"Again. That has nothing to do with anything!" Shimizu huffed in annoyance, "You see, now the world is much more evolved, both physically and mentally. Back then, what you said about buying diamonds would imply that the man would do it, but what about now? What about all the gays out in the world? Who would buy the 'rock'?"

"Well, lucky for you, I swing both ways and can say that I can charm either a man or a woman."

"Fine. Then how about we spice things up with a bet." Shimizu said, eyes spotting Oikawa at the bar. She smirked. "See that man there, with the brown hair and the suit.?"

"Wow, that description was so helpful. There's only like one hundred guys with brown hair wearing a suit here."

"He's not hard to miss. The one with brown hair at the bar. The one with the pretty face."

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and searched for the vague description. He looked at the bar and spotted a tuft of brown hair, but he was facing away from him, so he couldn't see his face. Well, should be him. "Mhm."

"If you get him to fall in love with you in 10 days and bring him as a date, which should be when the Daleauir's convention takes place, you can take this job. If you don't, it's ours."

Yachi looked at Shimizu like she lost her mind. Shimizu gave her a reassuring smile and looked at Yamamoto, who was listening to their conversation with vivid interest.

"I agree to the terms."

"Ok then, ladies. I have a man to seduce." Kuroo grinned as he walked towards the bar and the brunette.

"Um… Shimizu-san? What was that about?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten him, Yachi?" Shimizu smirked.

\- At the bar -

"Do you think I should go for the woman over there with the red dress.. Oh! Never mind. Thats a fiance." Oikawa sighed. Everyone seems to be taken.

"Shouldn't you go for a man? Since Kageyama's relationship was with a man and your column is mostly aimed towards women."

"Ah. You're right Iwa-chan. But that just makes everything harder. Hmm… Let's see…"

"How about you just wait to see who comes to you?" Kageyama suggests, "You always catch the attention of people due to your good looks, so it should be easier for you to sit alone by the bar and let them come to you."

"Good idea, Tobio-chan! Ok, wish me luck!"

As Oikawa made his way to the bar, he was stopped by a few people, but they didn't really appeal to him. "Might as well find someone I'm attracted to. It is 10 days after all." he thought to himself. Just as he was reaching the bar, he bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking…" Oikawa said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

A deep chuckle made him look up at the person he bumped into. Oikawa's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the face of the man he walked into. His features were masculine, his eyes were cat like and captivating, a weird amber color and his hair was messy and sexy and Oikawa really wanted to touch it and to run his fingers through them as the guy kissed down his neck….

"You alright there, beautiful? You seem to be in a daze." The man looked at him and smirked.

That smirk. Oikawa wanted to kiss that smirk off his face. He felt his face flush at his own thoughts. Bad Oikawa.

"Umm… Uh… yea… I'm ok. Just thinking." He said weakly. "Um… I'm Oikawa Tooru buy the way.

"Kuroo Tetsurou." The man, Kuroo, replied, his breath ghosting on Oikawa's face. Oikawa noticed how close they were standing, their faces a few centimeters away from each other.

\- kuroo -

"Man, Shimizu wasn't joking when she said he was pretty." Kuroo thought to himself. He looked at Oikawa and studied his features, his eyes were large and round, with chocolate brown orbs that look so soft and looked like it could make a lion melt. His features weren't exactly feminine, but softer than a Kuroo's. His hair looked soft and puffy, rich chocolate waves that Kuroo wants to tug on when they were alone later… Wait. The bet.

"How about getting out of here, hm? Right now? I don't really like these kind of places anyway. Too stuffy."

Pretty boy, Oikawa, nodded his head and said "Can you wait by the door please? I came with friends and I want to tell them I'm leaving first."

"Sure honey."

-Oikawa -

"Sure honey." Kuroo smirked and walked to the entrance.

OIkawa quickly put his hands to his flaming face and squealed before rushing back to where Iwaizumi and Kageyama stood, waiting.

"I got one. He's standing at the door. Don't look at the same time!"

He was ignored as both of his friends looked at the door where Kuroo was standing, loosening his tie.

"Damn. You sure chose a good one." Iwaizumi retorted.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to break it off with him in 10 days? He looks like a keeper." Kageyama adds.

"I'm sure I can do this."

"Ok then. Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it." Oikawa muttered under his breath. This was going to be much more difficult than he thought.

\- Kuroo -

Kuroo loosened his tie. It was too damn hot in here. Where the hell was Oikawa?

"Ah. I'm back. Sorry if I took too long."

"It's ok. All good." Kuroo smirked. "Let's go."

They walked out of Shutoku's and as Oikawa reached for the car handle of the car that Kuroo was walking towards, Kuroo shouted "not that one, this one."

He pointed to his beloved motorbike. "Here," he handed Oikawa his second helmet as he got on and kick started the bike, "you can have the one that makes everyone look goofy."

Oikawa took the helmet and purred in a flirty way, looking at Kuroo through his long eyelashes. "Are you sure it's gonna look goofy on me?"

Kuroo smirked, enjoying the brunette's teasing. "It looks goofy on just about anybody."

Oikawa put the helmet on and struck a silly pose. "You sure?"

Kuroo chuckled and reached over to buckle the helmet strap under Oikawa's chin. "I take it back. You look adorable." he laughed as Oikawa blushed a shade darker. "Come on. Let's get going."

"Where are we going?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We're going to my place."

\- Kuroo's apartment."

"Ta da. Mi casa es su casa." Kuroo drawled with a cheeky smile on his face.

Oikawa giggled as he peered at his apartment from behind the door. It was surprisingly tidy and neat.

"It's… nice."

"Thanks. Want a cold beer?"

"Yeah. Thank you. Can I use the bathroom for a while?"

"Sure, its down the corridor on the left."

Oikawa walked into the bathroom and locked the door before pulling out his phone and called Iwaizumi.

"How's it going, Oikawa?"

"It's good. I'm at his house right now. I think he wants to have sex."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you're gonna have to scare him away…"

"Don't worry Iwa-chan. This is my plan. Get him riled up and just when we're gonna go at it, say that we're going too fast and I want to slow down. And when he says alright, attack him again and get him to the point where he wants more then stop again."

"… Are you sure you can do that?"

"Are you questioning my self control?"

"… yes."

"Wahhh! So mean, Iwa-chan. Ok I need to go. What do you think of my plan."

"I think you should try it. It's good to go."

"Ok. Bye."

"Call me."

\- Living room -

"Hmmmm… candles… or is that too sexual? Nah. Can't go wrong with candles." Kuroo thought to himself as he lit candles. "Music… orchestra? Rap? Hmmm.. just stick with classical. Remember Kuroo, love, not lust. Relationship, not one night stand."

"I'm back!" Oikawa bounded into the living room and took in the sight.

The lights were turned off and candles were lit, spreading a soft, glowing light across the room. A soft symphony was playing in the background. His pull-out couch was expanded into a bed with a mountain of blankets piled up in the middle.

Oikawa looked at Kuroo seductively before splaying himself across the couch in a suggestive pose, butt pointed at Kuroo on purpose. He patted the space beside him and smiled suggestively at Kuroo.

"Self control. Self control." Kuroo chanted in his head as he took a seat on the coffee table instead, smirking at the guy.

Oikawa pouted and patted the mattress harder. "This guy… what's up with him?"

Kuroo responded with a smirk and patted the space beside him on he coffee table with a teasing rythm.

Oikawa huffed and rolled off the couch and sat next to Kuroo on the table. "Might as well play along I guess..." OIkawa smirked, an idea popping into his mind. "With my own rules."

"It may be my imagination, but he's a little too close…" Kuroo thought to himself.

Oikawa leaned into him and touched Kuroo's face, making him turn to him. His breath fanned onto his face, smelling a bit like alcohol and mint.

Oikawa could tell that Kuroo wanted more. His head was tilted towards him and his half-lidded eyes were staring at him with a sense of possessiveness, which Oikawa found unbearably seductive. He put his hand on Kuroo's thigh, stroking it softly while biting his lips, still maintaining eye contact. Kuroo's breath felt shorter and he felt a familiar heat pool down below. "Shit... screw the bet." he thought as he pulled Oikawa into a heated kiss.

Oikawa squeaked in surprise before returning the kiss, taking Kuroo's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking it. Kuroo smirked against his lips and further deepened the kiss, his tongue swiping against the other's bottom lip as soon as his own was released from Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa moaned, allowing the other entrance into his mouth and wrapping his arms around the other's muscular shoulders. Kuroo licked into his heat, coaxing out delicious sounds from Oikawa that was muffled by his own lips. He tasted the mint that he smelled on his breathe and was instantly addicted.

Oikawa was in heaven. This guy was a really good kisser. Too bad he had an article to write. He pushed Kuroo away. The other looked at him in confusion. "I think we're going too fast."

"What the fuck..?" Kuroo thought to himself. "Well, at least the bet will be easier to keep now."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to seem like a slut, moving so fast with someone I just met."

"It's fine. Yeah, I agree. It was a bit too fast."

"Yeah..."

An awkward silence stretched between then as they sat there, staring at each other and breathing heavily.

"Ok. I think that's long enough. Here I go." Oikawa said determinedly in his head.

He pounced on Kuroo and smashed their lips together once again, effectively catching him off guard and sliding his tongue into the other's mouth. From then on, it was a battle of dominance which resulted in Kuroo picking Oikawa up, where Oikawa responded by wrapping his legs around his waist, and carrying them to his room before unceremoniously dumping Oikawa on the bed before following suit, moving in between Oikawa's spread legs. Oikawa wrapped his legs around his waist again and reached up, blinded in a heat of desire, and undid the buttons on Kuroo's shirt before pulling him back down for another heated kiss.

"Fuck. The bet. I need to win the bet. Love, not one night stand."

Kuroo gently pushed Oikawa away and said, between labored gasps, "Too fast."

Oikawa blushed. He forgot about the article for a while, too caught up in the intense make out session between them. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Too fast." His voice was light and breathy, spoken in between deep breaths.

Kuroo chuckled and pushed smoothed his hair back and out of his eyes, looking at him with a soft look on his face. Oikawa turned pink and dropped his eyes, look anywhere but at Kuroo, which was quite hard as he was still situated in between his legs and on top of him. Turning to the side proved to be a bad idea as that ended up wit him looking at Kuroo's muscular and nice arms, as impressive, or maybe even more impressive than Iwaizumi's. The muscles were strained and bulging as they were holding his body weight over Oikawa.

He was so screwed.

part 2 coming soon. :D


End file.
